Having a Lavi as a Brother
by Kylie Rein
Summary: The younger sister of Lavi got fed up with his meddling in her affairs so she goes to Tyki for help to get back at her brother and to keep his attention away from her. Tyki willingly helps while having a plan of his own.


This is a story using the characters from 'In the Past' but the time period is in the present period. I hope you like it.

Nothing really serious going in here though. Just plain attempt at humor and hints of something going on.

It isn't really related to the fic. In the Past and Reflections. This is just for fun.

The pairings here might not even appear in the two fics mentioned above. The plot is unrelated.

For those who haven't read the fics said above, Yuiki is the older sister of Tyki. She adopted Lavi and Kayin who are siblings. It kinda makes Tyki an uncle to the siblings but he is only older by a few years so Kayin calls him, Tyki-nii instead of uncle.

* * *

><p>"Kayin, you aren't allowed to date him. I've checked his background and read all the files about him."<p>

"Why did you do that?"

"It's for your safety. He isn't what you think he is."

"You never let any guy come near me. Then you shouldn't as well. I've had enough of your meddling," said Kayin as she walked out.

"Wait Kayin!"

The door was shut to his face.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Kayin-chan?"<p>

"Lavi-nii's scaring away every person that comes near me even if they're only trying to be friends. He's so unfair. I don't have any friends besides you. I'm not even close with anyone in my class because of Lavi-nii. The girls who approach me ask about him instead of really trying to be friends with me."

"He only cares about you."

"I wish he wouldn't. He's not helping me at all."

"Don't say that."

"I'll probably die an old maid."

"That's not possible. How can a pretty girl like you die an old maid?"

"You're the only guy I know besides Lavi-nii. He even keeps Yuu-nii away at times although I know he has a thing for Lenalee."

"How about Allen-kun?"

"He's also banned away. He has Road-chan anyways."

A smirk found its way on the older man's face.

"Why don't we pretend to get back at him?"

"Ah, but ..."

"But what?"

"If you do that, he'll also keep you away. I don't want to be alone."

"Kayin-chan's going to rebel against her nii-san. He can't do anything about it."

"You're supposed to be our uncle."

"I'm not blood related to you."

"What will Yuiki-san say?"

"She'll be happy. She knows anyways that won't happen."

"Fine, but only pretend, okay, Tyki-nii?"

"Yes. Yes. Along with my other plan," said the older man while grinning darkly. The younger girl didn't really see so Tyki won't have a problem with his fun. He is bored lately after all.

* * *

><p><em>Where is Kayin-chan?<em>

_I think she's probably with Tyki-nii. I'll go get her._

It's almost time for dinner.

"Kayin-chan!"

Lavi opened the door and his jaws almost dropped.

"What are you doing to Kayin-chan!" said a horrified Lavi as he saw Tyki holding his sister.

"I'm cold."

"It's almost dinner. Let's go."

"Tyki, would you like to come?" asked Kayin.

"My pleasure."

Tyki took Kayin's hand as they left the room.

It horrified Lavi.

"What's going on?"

"Tyki asked me to go out with him."

"NO! Of all people, _not_ Tyki."

"Why, Lavi-nii? Who then? You scare away every person."

"Isn't he going out with Lulubell-san?"

"We broke up last week," said the older calmly.

"No. I don't want a womanizer playing my sister."

"I would never play with Kayin. Don't you trust me, Coelho?"

"I do but..."

"But what? Would you trust other guys than I to be with your dear sister?"

"No but..."

"Why are you against it, Lavi-nii?"

"You're too young."

"You went out with Chomesuke before at my age. You're a player yourself," complained the younger sister then muttered to herself the words that her brother somehow heard. _"The irony. The player's younger sister never had a suitor. The womanizer's neice doesn't have a boyfriend. It is all because the player wants the womanizer for himself."_

A smile formed on the Tyki's lips. He didn't expect that the little girl he knew actually figured out his plans.

"What did you say, Kayin!"

Lavi rubbed his ears in shock. Did his sister really just say that?

"I'm leaving. Yuiki-san's calling. I'll tell her you'll be a bit late," replied the younger while ignoring her older brother's previous question.

"So what now, Coelho?" Tyki was grinning with a look that creeped the younger man.

Lavi understood then what his sister meant. He didn't hear wrong. Regretfully, he heard right.

"No."

"No what?"

"No. No. NO!" said Lavi as he was headed outside the door.

Tyki stopped him.

"How long are you going to avoid me, Coelho?"

"Will you stop saying misleading things?"

"Would you rather I say it direct?"

"No."

"Should I show it instead?"

"No."

"How then?"

"Never. I'm leaving."

"You're being mean, Coelho."

"You're the mean one. Goodbye"

"No."

"Let go."

"I'm coming with you."

"NO."

"I was invited."

"You're now uninvited," said the younger with bitterness childishly. He wasn't really making any sense.

"You can't do anything about that."

"Hmph."

Lavi walked away once more.

Tyki followed and held his hand.

"Hey, let go!"

"It's cold."

"You should have worn your gloves."

"I like it better this way, Coelho."

"I said, let go."

"You're face is heating up, Coelho."

"I hate you."

"Eu te amo, Coelho."

Lavi froze in shock as he realized what those words meant. Tyki had taught them back then when he and Kayin were asking Tyki to teach them something of his language.

He ran as far as he could before Tyki further neared. Something was coming and he wasn't going to wait for it.

"I told you, we can get back at him. He won't be bothering you for a while, Kayin-chan. And I'm going to enjoy further teasing him."

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: This isn't like the ones I usually write but I hope you like it. I might write another short fic unrelated to my fic reflections but related to this one. There might be more about Tyki teasing Lavi.<p>

Please tell me your opinions about it so I'll know how I'm doing. Thanks if you did.

*Eu te amo means I love you in Portuguese.

Coelho means rabbit.

Please correct me if I'm wrong.


End file.
